Rise of the Phoenix
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: Characters from around the universe gather for a unique opportunity that has never been seen before. Chapter 6 is up.
1. A Massive Beginning

**Rise of The Phoenix**

 **Summary: What happens when characters from all over the universe compete in a huge tournament, you get craziness and some awesome encounters for a prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to WWE, CZW, IWA Mid-South, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Fresh TV, Capcom, Hasbro, Mattel, Disney, Marvel, D.C, Etc.**

 **Rated T for violence, blood, language, and some sexual themes.**

 **P.S-This is not related to Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches**

 **Chapter 1: A Massive Beginning**

* * *

It was a nice, sunny, and hot day in Orlando, Florida, as we head inside to the NXT Performance Center. Down the hallway, Triple H was talking to Shane McMahon for some reason.

"I can't believe how popular this Cruiserweight Classic is going to be, it just goes to show that you don't have to be big to make it to the big league," Triple H said.

"I gotta admit Triple H, this could be the best thing WWE has ever done," Shane said to Triple H.

"Even though we can't stand each other, we definitely agree on this thing," Triple H said to Shane and then Triple H's cellphone start to ring.

"Hopefully running Smackdown will get my mind off of not running Raw," Shane said as Triple H finished his phone call.

"Sorry Shane, I got a call from my phone about something called Rise of The Phoenix," Triple H said to Shane.

"What is it," Shane asked.

"I have no idea, I have to check and see," Triple H said as he walked away.

"Okay," Shane said to Triple H and then Shane said, "I got to figure out what this is."

Meanwhile in Royal Woods, Michigan, we head into the home of the Loud family as thirteen year old Lynn was watching NXT on the WWE Network while her siblings were making a lot of noise.

"Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to watch NXT, I really want to see Finn Balor vs. Shinsuke Nakamura," Lynn said to her siblings.

Then, Lynn sees a message on the bottom of the screen and Lynn starts to read it.

"Like a Phoenix, you can rise up from the ashes, if you have what it takes, come to the NXT Performance center in Orlando, Florida," Lynn said and then she got excited.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I got to tell my siblings," Lynn said as she ran up the stairs and into a room that had her siblings in it, there was Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily.

"Who's wants to go to Orlando," Lynn asked her siblings and they were excited because they want to go.

"I want to lay on the beach," Lori said.

"I want to head to Universal Studios," Luna said.

"I want to got to Disney World," Lana said.

"Poo-poo," said the baby Loud named Lily.

"Alright, let's go," Lynn said as she and her siblings hop into the van and head off to Orlando.

But she wasn't the only one that got the message, the message was seen everywhere from Beach City to Gotham, from Japan to California, and so on. There was a few people that got the message as well.

In Beach City, a gem named Amethyst sees the message.

"Alright, time to show what I got," Amethyst said as she got on the warp pad and warped to Orlando.

In Japan, a guy wearing a creepy looking mask named Ken Kaneki sees the message as well.

"Huh, I know what I'm doing next," Ken said as heads to Orlando as well.

At a high school called Canterlot High, there was this high school girl named Sunset Shimmer who also sees the message on her phone.

"Rise of the Phoenix, I have to see this," Sunset said as she left the school and headed to Orlando too.

Meanwhile, in a house somewhere in the USA was these four teenagers that were ready for a pro gaming competition in Tampa, Florida.

"Alright guys, we are ready for the biggest tournament of our lives, the Mortal Kombat game pro tournament," said the leader named Connor, also known as Kid Fury.

"I hope I can handle it, those extremely violent games make me puke," said the teen named Franklin Delgado.

"Stop being a wuss Franklin and man up," said the female gamer Ashley to Franklin.

Meanwhile, the other member of the crew, Wendell Ruckus sees the message and was excited. But he have to kept this quiet so his friends don't notice.

"Hey guys, can we make a stop in Orlando first, this tournament isn't for a few days," Wendell said to his friends.

"Uh sure Wendell we can do that," Connor said as he, Ashley, and Franklin head up and we're ready to catch their flight, Wendell then joined the group and head off.

Several people were heading off to Orlando, there was YouTube stars, teens, kids of famous storybook characters, even some badasses that want a chance at whatever this thing was.

Not only ordinary people saw this message, but also numerous pro wrestlers as well, ones that work in WWE, New Japan Pro Wrestling, and independent promotions. One of those wrestlers that saw this message was "The Lunatic Fringe" Dean Ambrose.

"Look out Orlando, The Lunatic Fringe is about to be let loose," Dean said as he left the arena and head off to Orlando as well.

There was a bus that was heading to Orlando as well. On the bus was this beautiful teen girl with long light blonde hair, it was none other than former reality show competitor Dawn. Dawn was looking down at this black sheep mask that she was holding.

A few weeks ago, Dawn and her friends, Sam, Mike, and Zoey, went to a live WWE show and Dawn had got a black sheep mask that was used by Wyatt Family member, Braun Strowman. That mask sort of had a personal connection to Dawn, she was like a black sheep, she was so weird, she wasn't normal compared to her classmates, and got bullied. After her time on Revenge of the Island, she wants a change in her life and this thing was perfect for her.

"I am a Phoenix, I want to rise from the ashes, I don't want to be the odd person out, I want this," Dawn said as she put her mask back in her bag.

Meanwhile at the NXT Performance Center, Triple H was in the office of the person that sent the message.

"Everything is going according to plan," Triple H said to the person.

"Excellent, they are about to meet the most insane creation known to man," the mysterious person said.

A day later, it was quiet around the NXT Performance Center, a lot of the NXT roster were out on tour around the northern part of the U.S.A, so it was pretty empty inside the building.

Soon, a cab pulls up to the building and out came "The Lunatic Fringe", Dean Ambrose, as he looked even more insane than usual.

"Smell that air, it feels like I'm on my home turf again," Dean said as he walked into the center.

In the building, Triple H sees Dean coming as he alerted the mysterious individual.

"Looks like a few guests have arrived," Triple H said to the individual.

"Excellent," said the mysterious individual.

About an hour later, a bus pulls up and out of it came Dawn as she still held onto that mask.

"This is it, my journey begins," Dawn said as she walked into the building.

About ten miles away from the building at this beach, a person that was eight foot tall that had tangerine skin, orange markings, and long thick white hair washed up onto the shore. This person was a gem named Jasper, she then got up to see where she was.

Jasper then looks up to the sign that says "Welcome to Orlando" on it.

"Orlando," Jasper said as she hears these two guys talking from several feet away.

"Did you hear about this Rise of The Phoenix thing," one guy said.

"Yeah, I heard this thing is at the NXT Performance Center, I think it is going to be epic," the other guy said.

"Whatever this Phoenix is, I'm going to take that creature and breaks it's back," Jasper said as she ran like lightning speed to the NXT Performance Center.

But little she know is that she and everyone that makes it to the center will be in for a huge surprise.

* * *

 **I know that this might be short, but I just want to get this story off to a good start. Don't worry, next chapter will introduce to many more people that will be involved in this story.**

 **Until then, Bullet Club 4 Life!**


	2. Horseshoes and Crazies

**Rise of The Phoenix**

 **Summary: What happens when characters from all over the universe compete in a huge tournament, you get craziness and some awesome encounters for a prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to WWE, CZW, IWA Mid-South, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Fresh TV, Capcom, Hasbro, Mattel, Disney, Marvel, D.C, Etc.**

 **Rated T for violence, blood, language, and some sexual themes.**

 **P.S-This is not related to Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.**

 **Chapter 2: Horseshoes and Crazies**

* * *

There was a front desk inside the center and there was a receptionist sitting at this desk. Then, Dawn walks up to the desk.

"Excuse me," Dawn said to the receptionist.

"You are here for Rise of the Phoenix," the receptionist asked Dawn.

"How do you know," Dawn asked the receptionist.

"The sheep mask gave it away," the receptionist said to Dawn as the mask was visible in her bag.

"Oh yeah," Dawn said.

"Just need you to sign these forms," the receptionist said to Dawn as she hands her forms that stands nearly a foot tall.

After signing the forms, Dawn was allowed to head into the waiting area (which was behind these two doors). Dawn then took a deep breath as she clutched that mask in her hands.

"Okay Dawn, behind these doors begins your new experience, you can do it," Dawn said to herself as she opened the doors.

Dawn steps inside the room and sees several people in the room. There was Dean Ambrose, Wendell Ruckus, Sunset Shimmer, there was the antihero group called The Suicide Squad (there was Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Rick Flag, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Killer Croc, El Diablo, and Slipknot), there was Colorado father, Randy Marsh, there was also the alcoholic squirrel named Conker, there was a war vet bear named Flippy, and there was two death match wrestlers, one was CZW World Champion, "The Bulldozer" Matt Tremont, the other was IWA Mid-South mainstay, "The Duke of Hardcore" John Wayne Murdoch.

"Well, this is some crazy group," Dawn said.

"Are you lost little girl," Harley Quinn asked Dawn.

"No I'm here for Rise of the Phoenix," Dawn said.

"Of course, everyone wants a shot at this thing," Dean said as he got out of his chair and approached Dawn.

"By the way, do you have a boyfriend," Dean asked Dawn.

"I'm way too young for you," Dawn said to Dean as she took a seat.

"I feel like something doesn't feel right," Flippy said.

"Same thing," Randy said.

"I don't really care, just as long as I have a glass of beer it is fine by me," Conker said as he took a drink from his glass of beer.

"Guys, nothing feels weird here," Dean said to everyone.

"Look at what we got here," this guy said as Dean turned around to see that voice belonged to his former Shield team mate and former WWE World Champion, Seth Rollins.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my asshole of a former friend, Seth Rollins," Dean said.

"Save it Ambrose, I'm here for Rise of the Phoenix and you won't stop me," Seth said to Dean.

Seth then notices Dawn holding her mask so Seth walks by and takes the mask from Dawn.

"Hey, give that back," Dawn said as she try to get her mask back, but Seth hold it up in the air.

"Aw, what's the matter, are you going to cry," Seth said to Dawn as Seth just laugh in Dawn's face.

"Listen Seth, give that girl back her mask," Dean said to Seth.

"Why don't you shut your mouth," Seth said to Dean and then Seth shove Dean to the ground, then Seth hit a knee into Dawn's ribs.

"Never mess with the face of the WWE," Seth said and then someone nails Seth with a kick to the back of the skull, knocking him down.

It turns out that the individual who knocked down Seth was Amethyst. Amethyst then grabs the mask that Seth took.

"Here girl, I think this belongs to you," Amethyst said to Dawn as she gives the mask back to Dawn.

Soon, Seth manages to get up from that attack as he held his head in pain.

"Hi Seth, long time no see," a guy said to Seth and Seth turns around, Seth sees that guy was Kevin Owens.

"Owens," Seth said to Kevin.

"I never seen you flat on your face because you got hit by a girl, but there is a first time for everything," Kevin said to Seth.

"I just want to slap your beard off your stupid face," Seth said to Kevin.

"First, your breath smells like garlic dipped in ass. Second, I'm here for Rise of the Phoenix and I'm not letting you or anybody else get in my way," Kevin said to Seth as he bumped Seth out of the way.

"Guess this thing is a big deal," said a guy hiding in the shadows and out of the shadows came The Merc With a Mouth, Deadpool.

"Kevin Owens, Seth Rollins, The Suicide Squad, and Dean Ambrose, this writer is going all out for this fan fic," Deadpool said.

"Ok, I think the madness has stopped," Wendell said and then someone jumped right through the window inside of the room, everyone just jumped as they were a bit scared by this.

"Oh come on," Wendell complained.

That person who jumped through the window stood up and it was YouTube parkour master, Damien Walters, and he didn't have a scratch on him.

"What the hell, Damien Walters," Deadpool said.

"Why would a YouTuber be here," Seth asked Damien.

"I'm here for Rise of The Phoenix, bitch," Damien said to Seth as he took a seat.

Soon, the doors bust open and appearing was Lucha Underground star, Johnny Mundo. A lot of the people in the room were surprised to see him.

"Look everyone, it's Johnny Mundo, the so call wrestler for the Lucha Underground," Seth said as Johnny just look at Seth with disgust.

"At least the organization I work for sees how great my wrestling skills are, and don't need to rely on two power hungry fools to win titles," Johnny said to Seth as everyone just laughed at Seth for that burn.

Then, Lynn Loud comes through the doors soon after.

"Is this the Rise of The Phoenix," Lynn asked and then she sees Johnny Mundo, she was a huge fan of Johnny.

"Oh my god, your Johnny Mundo," Lynn said as she gave this fan girl like shriek and try to lunge at Johnny.

But, she was being held back by Dawn, Amethyst, and Wendell as they move her to a seat.

"That's a crazy fan girl if I ever seen one," Wendell said.

About half hour later, those people were sitting around while Dawn was still looking at her mask.

"Sup girl, what's with the mask, it looks like you got it off of a horror movie set," Amethyst asked Dawn.

"Well, I feel like this mask represents me. I'm kind of a loner, sort of the black sheep in my school. I want to sort of break the mold that even the socially awkward can do big things and nothing can stop me," Dawn said to Amethyst and then the doors were kicked open.

Then the person that came through the doors was the mo-hawk mental maniac, Vaas Montenegro.

"I'm here, everyone thinks that I have died, but those stupid f***ers are wrong. Even those I got stabbed over fifteen stabs, I went through intensive surgeries to survive and this Phoenix will rise to show who is the man," Vaas said to everyone and then he turned around, only to bump into the 3rd annual Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royale winner, Baron Corbin.

"You think your the man, I have face some of the best in NXT and I'm here to become the best in whatever this thing is," Baron said to Vaas as both guys took a seat.

A few minutes later, the next person entered through the doors and it was WWE star, Cesaro.

"So this is Rise of The Phoenix, it seems weird that wrestlers and non-wrestlers are here," Cesaro said.

"The only problem is that we don't know what this thing is," Dean said.

Suddenly, someone came in through the roof and leave a gaping hole in the room. It was a tall skeleton named Papyrus.

"You humans, The Great and Mighty Papyrus is here for Rise of the Phoenix," Papyrus said.

"Is my face ok," Papyrus asked as he check his face for any damage.

"This guy makes Tyler Breeze look normal," Dean said.

Suddenly, everyone in the room hear what sound like motorcycles coming their way.

"Why is it so loud all of sudden," Amethyst asked.

"Maybe because of some guys on bikes coming our way," Lynn said as she looked out of the window to see two guys riding on motorbikes outside the building.

One bike was futuristic and the other bike looked like something out of Mad Max. The two drivers that stepped off their bikes was duelist Yusei Fudo and zombie fighter, Nick Ramos.

"This is it, once we go in, we might not get out," Nick said.

"You never know what it is," Yusei said to Nick.

Nick and Yusei enter the building and they head to the room, they see all the people were in the room.

"We got some people here," Nick said.

"Even the weakest people can pack a powerful punch," Yusei said as he and Nick took a seat.

About twenty minutes later, an argument was going on outside the room and the two people that were having the argument entered the room, they were fathers, Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin.

Their argument finally stopped when they see all of those people in front of them.

"Hey," Conker said to the two guys.

"What's going on," Peter asked.

"This is Rise of the Phoenix," Kevin said.

"I don't really care, this guy rear ended me and I want revenge," Homer said and try to attack Peter.

But then, Cesaro, Dean, and Yusei hold back Peter. While Baron, Deadpool, and Damien were holding back Homer, avoiding a huge fight.

As that was happening, YouTuber Steve Shives was doing a live version of his You Had to Ask video when he entered the room.

"YouTuber4268 asks, what do you think of Dragon Ball? Well, I think the series is decent enough, I said it was great if it wasn't for that god awful Dragon Ball GT," Steve said as he spoked to his phone.

"What are you doing," Randy asked Steve.

"I'm hosting a live video and it appears I'm at Rise of the Phoenix, so I will check you guys later," Steve said as he turned off his phone and took a seat near Wendell.

Five minutes later, a sudden spear hits the wall as everyone was terrified at this moment.

"What the f**k just happened," Dean said in shock.

Soon, the ninja Spectre from hell, Scorpion, enters the room.

"Alright, here's someone that I like," Vaas said.

Then, Scorpion gave this cut throat gesture to Vaas and Scorpion took a seat.

"Looks like you might have a rival," Seth said to Vaas.

About fifteen minutes later, the doors open up and two guys come out, one was half demon Rin Okumura and the other was the Black Reaper, Ken Kaneki.

"I can't believe we beat up twenty people just to get coach on the plane," Rin said.

"I don't really care, now that I'm here, I don't need you, all I need is myself," Ken said as he find himself a seat and so does Rin.

A few minutes later, more people came into the room. One was martial artist, Ryu, the other was pro wrestler, Rainbow Mika.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting, the NXT Performance Center, aren't you excited Ryu," asked Ryu, but Ryu just took a seat.

"Okay then," said as she sat next to Dawn.

"So, what's with the mask," Rainbow Mika asked Dawn, who was holding the sheep mask.

Suddenly, WWE wrestler, A.J Styles, enters the room as everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh yeah, The Phenomenal One is here and The Club will take control of this Phoenix," A.J said.

"There is room for only one club," said some guy who was behind A.J Styles.

"I know that voice," A.J said and he turns to see the current leader of The Bullet Club, "The Sweeper" Kenny Omega.

"Omega," A.J said.

"A.J Styles, I haven't seen you since The Bullet Club beat you down like a dog," Kenny said to A.J.

"At least when I run The Bullet Club, I didn't mention that I use it to make money and form some worthless team within it," A.J said to Kenny, referring to the group Kenny was in, which consist of Kenny Omega and The Young Bucks.

But before Kenny could strike, the doors flew open and in came New Japan Pro Wrestling's dangerous kicker, Kota Ibushi.

"Oh my god, that's Kota Ibushi," Cesaro said in shock.

"Who," Lynn asked.

"Only one of the most dangerous wrestlers in Japan, his kicks are so loud that they can rattle your teeth," Cesaro said to Lynn as Kota walked past A.J and Kenny and took a seat between Baron and Papyrus.

Soon, two people showed up and entered the room. One was a black haired teen girl named Akame, the other was a older female wearing a blue hoodie with the hood up, wearing dark blue jeans, and black and blue sneakers, this person also had light grayish blue skin.

"Thanks for the lift," Akame said to the female as Akame stood next to Rin and Ken.

The woman wearing the hoodie lowered her hood and it was Canterlot High's Vice Principal, Luna.

"Vice Principal Luna," Sunset said in a surprised mood.

"Sunset, what are you doing here," Luna asked Sunset.

"Rise of the Phoenix," Sunset answered.

"Same thing, but I didn't expect so many people here," Luna said.

"I had the same thought on my mind," Sunset said.

About ten minutes later, two guys enter the room, it was karate sensei, Jack Brewer, and BMX rider, Tyler James.

"So this is Rise of the Phoenix," Tyler said.

"I thought it was a karate tournament," Jack said.

"To be fair, we have absolutely no idea what is going on right now," Nick said as Tyler and Jack stood near Dean.

A few minutes later, another guy entered the room, he was high school football player now shoe salesman, Al Bundy.

"I just thought the Rise of the Phoenix thing was just for me, now all of these people are in this," Al said.

Seconds later, YouTuber The Angry Video Game Nerd came into the room and he was angry that all of these people were here.

"Really, this thing is not for me, it's for all of these assholes, that is just f***ing perfect," AVGN said as he and Al just stood near some windows.

"Hey, don't be mad because HBK is here," said the person who entered the room next and it was WWE Hall of Famer, "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels.

"Shawn Michaels, what an unexpected surprise," A.J said in total shock.

"Yes, I heard about this Rise of the Phoenix and raced down here," Shawn said and he continued, "I might be the old guy in the crowd of young and energetic people, but I have the most experience of everyone here."

"Go back to San Antonio Shawn, I'm taking your place here in this group," Seth said and then Shawn nails Seth with Sweet Chin Music, taking him down.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Dawn said.

"I have seen worse," said a muscular hockey player named Turner, who just entered the room.

"I'm Turner, I'm part of a hockey team called the Midland Moles, and I heard about this Rise of the Phoenix, I thought it was a hockey thing so I rush down here, but apparently I was wrong," Turner said.

"Well, we all don't know what's going on so your in the clear," Amethyst said to Turner.

"That's great eh," Turner said as he sat down.

About forty minutes past by as the sounds of screaming girls were heard from the closed doors.

"What's with the screams, feel like I'm at a live show," Dean said.

Suddenly, the doors were quickly opened and closed as a blonde hair teen named Austin Moon entered the room.

"Man, being a teen singing sensation is really hard," Austin said.

"What's going on," Sunset asked Austin.

"Well it started out as an autograph session then it turned into a game of who can catch Austin Moon in a matter of seconds," Austin said.

Soon, the door barely opened up and in came two guys, one was an older man wearing a multi color dress shirt, the other was a kid wearing a red backwards baseball cap, those two guys were Howard Wolowitz and T.J Detweiler. Those two guys looked like they were in a brawl as they had some scratches and scuff marks on them.

"That was a definition of hell right here," Howard said.

"I haven't seen that many girls clawing at me since that whole Valentine's Day cards fiasco," T.J said.

"Hopefully that mob will go away so I can heal my wounds," Howard said as he and T.J took a seat.

About a minute later, gun shots were fired as those fan girls were running out of the building.

"I think we might re-consider going to this thing," Howard said.

The doors then bust open and there was two crazy females wielding guns in their hands, one was loud mouth named Revy, the other was the always insane, Izzy.

"Awesome E-Scope is always loco," Izzy said as she started to laugh.

"Enough of these screaming girls, I need some Revy time," Revy said as she sat in a chair and lean back into it.

Fifteen minutes past by and then two teens walk into the room. One was a guy with a part of head shaven off, the other was a girl that had some red paint on her face and dressed up like a queen, they were Hunter Huntsman and Lizzie Hearts.

"Nice hair cut dude, did you steal it from Shinsuke Nakamura," Seth asked Hunter.

"Do I need to talk to you, your an ass," Hunter said to Seth.

"Look at this girl, you might be queen whatever you come from, but here I'm the jester and this jester can kick your ass so hard," Harley said to Lizzie as Harley was walking around Lizzie.

Then, another person pushes Hunter and Lizzie out of the way. This guy was Daryl Dixon, a zombie hunter who was dealt with a lot in his life.

Daryl takes his crossbow and he shoots right at the wall, sticking into the wall.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be that wall right now," Howard said.

"That was a warning shot, if anyone tries to cross me, a bow will head straight into your head," Daryl said as he sat down.

"He looks like he snapped," Lynn said.

"Tell me about it," said this teen girl named Star Butterfly who was standing beside Lynn.

"AH," Lynn screamed.

"AH," Star screamed.

"So, this is Rise of the Phoenix huh, I expect to see an actual Phoenix, not a bunch of people sitting around," Star said.

"Well sorry to break the news little girl, but we have no clue what's going on," Kenny said to Star.

"Oh," Star said.

About thirty-five minutes later, the doors bust open again and in came the legendary manager, Paul Heyman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and I'm representing the guy who is here for Rise of the Phoenix," Paul said as everyone in the room had his attention.

"He's a former NCAA Champion, former UFC Champion, four time WWE Champion, and the guy who put the one in twenty three and one is Undertaker's Wrestlemania winning streak, he's the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar," Paul announced as Brock entered the room.

"I think we might die in about two minutes," Randy said.

"Let me get a hold of him," Jasper said as she was behind Brock Lesnar and was in the room.

Brock turned around and was face to face with the quartz type of gem.

"You have mess with the wrong person here, I beat The Undertaker, I destroyed John Cena, my path of destruction is long and dangerous, I can beat you with both eyes closed," Brock said to Jasper.

"Leave some for me," said another female in the room.

"That voice," Jasper said and out of the shadows was one of Homeworld's traitors, Lapis Lazuli.

"Lapis Lazuli," Amethyst said in shock.

"Jasper, I haven't seen you since I dragged you into the ocean," Lapis said to Jasper.

"Well, I got stuck in the ocean after unfusing from Malachite and I washed up on the beach, but now your here I know who I will get first," Jasper said as she picked up Lapis by her crop top, ready to beat her down.

Suddenly, an orange haired teenage girl came flipping down through the hole and lands perfectly on the floor, it was agent, Kim Possible.

"Okay, I'm here, what's the-," Kim said and then she notices all the people here.

"Um, what's with all the people, I expect more bad guys than girls, squirrels, fathers, and wrestlers here," Kim said.

"Well, you still have one villain from your past here," said this female villain and Kim turns around and that voice belong to Shego.

"Shego, where's Drakken," Kim asked Shego.

"You think that everything has to involve Drakken, well this time it does not involve him. I'm here for me and that is all," Shego said.

"I don't believe it for one second," Kim said.

"Why so serious Kim, did your boyfriend found someone else to love," Shego said and that snapped Kim and she starts to attack Shego.

This fight started a huge brawl between everyone in the room, there were fists flying as everyone had this cartoon style brawl with dust flying everywhere.

A few minutes later, Triple H whistled so loud that it got everyone's attention.

"This is a start, a huge fight between everyone in the room," Triple H said.

"Hey Hunter," Shawn said to Triple H.

"Hey Shawn," Triple H said.

"What's going on here Triple H, what's this Rise of the Phoenix," Seth asked Triple H.

"Actually I'm not going to tell you, but this person will," Triple H said and he points to this other set of doors in the room and then the doors open and everyone was surprised to see who came in.

"No way," Dean said in shock.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, yep this chapter will end in a cliffhanger. We saw a lot more people involved in this fic and we will see a few more people involved in this story in the coming chapters. You have to wait and see who is behind this creation in the next chapter.**

 **Until then, Peace out from E.B.**


	3. What is Rise of the Phoenix

**Rise of The Phoenix**

 **Summary: What happens when characters from all over the universe compete in a huge tournament, you get craziness and some awesome encounters for a prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to WWE, CZW, IWA Mid-South, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Fresh TV, Capcom, Hasbro, Mattel, Disney, Marvel, D.C, Etc.**

 **Rated T for violence, blood, language, and some sexual themes.**

 **P.S-This is not related to Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.**

 **Chapter 3: What is Rise of the Phoenix**

* * *

The person that entered the room, who came up with Rise of the Phoenix was...

William Regal.

"William Regal," Seth said.

"I can see that, the guy running NXT right now could come up with something like this," Kevin said.

"What is going on here, what's this thing," Jasper asked William.

"I will get to that, but first," William said and then he looked to The Suicide Squad, then William said, "Suicide Squad, only one of you can represent this thing, you have a few minutes to decide."

Soon, The Suicide Squad huddle up in a corner and begin to decide who would enter this thing.

"So, who wants to do this," Deadshot asked and then Katana raised her hand.

"No way Katana, considering who we got here, maybe we should go with someone more vicious," Rick said.

"What about me," Harley asked.

"I think it should be myself, I have more control than you guys," El Diablo said to the group.

"Let me do it, I will beat those blokes into submission," Captain Boomerang said.

"My idea is that Deadshot should enter it," Slipknot said.

"Yeah, he has the experience needed for this thing. Plus, he can take out with such precision," Killer Croc said.

"Alright, we made up our mind," Rick said as the group got out of the huddle.

"Have you decided," Triple H asked.

"Yes we have, we decided that the person that will represent Rise of the Phoenix will be," Rick said, but suddenly Harley Quinn jumped in.

"Me," Harley said as her partners were in shock.

"What," the rest of The Suicide Squad said in confusion.

"Okay then, Harley Quinn will be in Rise of the Phoenix," William said.

"Wait," Deadshot pleaded.

"Too late, you can leave now," Triple H said to the group and then El Diablo shot fire out of his hands and blasts the two entrance doors off their hinges.

The Suicide Squad then started to leave the room, but Deadshot had some words for Harley.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Deadshot said to Harley.

"Relax, I can handle these losers no problem," Harley said as Deadshot left the room.

"Now that is done, we can get to Rise of the Phoenix. Rise of the Phoenix is a speciality made tournament featuring fighters from around the world facing off for a prize," William said.

"So it's some wrestling tournament, big deal I can beat all of these losers in seconds," Seth said.

"Actually, it is not wrestling, this is going to be pure fighting. This won't be a wrestling match it will be a match that will leave one person left standing after each round," Triple H said.

"You see, me and Triple H went to Japan because of this tournament we heard of," William said.

"It's called Tenka'ichi Budōkai, it's where the toughest fighters from around the world gather to fight one on one with fists and kicks," Triple H said.

"So after what we saw, we decided to have our own version of the tournament, which will be a little different from the one in Japan," William said.

"What do we get out of this," Daryl asked.

"Well, the winner gets this trophy," Triple H said as he held up this trophy which was a platinum globe attached to a base.

"And half a million dollars in cash," William said as the competitors we're excited for the prize amount.

"You know this could be very interesting," Baron said.

"But there is more, not only all you are automatically in the tournament, but we have eight more spots left to fill for the tournament," Triple H said.

"Tomorrow there will be special qualifying matches to fill up those eight empty spots in the tournament," William said.

"But for now, everyone head off to the hotel you'll be staying at and get rested up, tomorrow you'll meet the rest of your competitors," Triple H said as he and William left the room.

About half an hour later, the competitors enter the hotel they were staying at while competing in the tournament. They were all either a bit nervous or excited to be in this thing.

"I can't believe we got dragged into the tournament," Howard said.

"Am I thinking that we could killed in this tournament," Randy said.

"Well, when your in the ring with me, you are guarantee to get a concussion," Seth said to Randy.

"You know I feel it is not fair to be in tournament," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I'm not a fighter, do I look like a fighter," Dawn said.

"You don't," Kevin said to Dawn and then Kevin said, "beside, the only reason is this tournament not fair is because I can beat everyone here in quick fashion. Over half of you can't fight."

"Oh yeah, I have racked up the most penalty minutes than any hockey player in my league," Turner said.

"I don't really care if you got put in the penalty box half the time, I have powers," Shego said to Turner as Shego's hand turned green.

"Well, you won't have any luck using your powers Shego. From what I hear, powers might be banned from the tournament," Kim said to Shego.

"Whatever," Shego said as she left to head to her room.

"You know, you don't need powers to win a tournament. All you need is pure insanity to beat even the most sane opponent into submission," Vaas said.

"Well you might have a challenge. I beat Chris Jericho in an asylum match, I survived Kevin Owens, and no one especially you can stop me," Dean said to Vaas.

"Well get ready, if I go against you, you'll be joining the dead," Vaas said to Dean as Vaas headed to his room.

"Maybe we should head off before things get out of hand," Papyrus said as he, Baron, T.J, Conker, Izzy, Sunset, Amethyst, Wendell, Akame, Rin, Yusei, Austin, Randy, Nick, Hunter, and Lizzie head off to their rooms to avoid any future fights.

"Am I the only one afraid that Kota Ibushi is in this tournament," Lynn asked.

"Come on his kicks can't be that dangerous," Ken said to Lynn.

Then, Kota nails a karate kick straight into the wall, leaving a foot size hole in it.

"Holy sh*t, I think I nearly sh*t my pants," AVGN said as he, Steve, Damien, Johnny, Al, Homer, Peter, and Lapis run away from the dangerous striker.

"I should leave too, I don't want to be near someone that ruins The Bullet Club," A.J said as he and Kenny left and head to their separate rooms.

About ninety minutes later, the sun was starting to set as the rest of the competitors were in the gym, preparing for the tournament. There was Luna, Harley, Kota, Matt, John, Shawn, Ryu, and Brock were hitting the sandbags, while the rest were lifting weights or other exercises.

Meanwhile, Dawn decided to spar with Lynn.

"Okay Dawn, hit me with your best shot," Lynn said to Dawn.

"I don't know Lynn, I'm not ready to fight," Dawn said to Lynn as Dawn was wearing her signature outfit from the T.D.

"You need to fight at any moment, now hit me," Lynn said to Dawn.

"I'm not sure," Dawn said.

Then, Lynn starts to nail some jabs to Dawn's stomach.

"Come on, fight me, fight me, fight me," Lynn said to Dawn.

"No," Dawn said.

"I said, fight me," Lynn said in an angry tone as she threw a right fist towards Dawn. But Dawn grabs Lynn by her arm and threw her to the ground as Dawn was ready to fight.

"Very impressive, never knew you could do that," Lynn said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said.

"Alright, let's continue," Lynn said as they continue their sparing practice.

The two girls were practicing dealing out punches, kicks, blocking their moves, and throws. Even when one of the girls got knocked down, they quickly got up.

Late in the evening, Dawn had to spar with Lynn one more time in the night. Dawn anticipated Lynn's moves and blocks them, she then unloads with punches and kicks to Lynn's ribs, and finally, Dawn gets Lynn with a 1080 roundhouse kick to the side of the head as Lynn got knocked twenty feet away.

Luckily, Lynn manages to get up and dust off herself from that sparing practice with Dawn.

"I think your ready," Lynn said to Dawn.

It was late in the evening as everyone was heading off to bed, most got rooms for themselves, while others decided to bunk with someone else. Dawn decided to bunk with Lynn, since she helped her with her fighting skills.

"So Dawn, are you excited about this thing," Lynn asked Dawn as Lynn got into bed.

"Yes I am, I just hope that I don't get someone like Kevin Owens or Brock Lesnar in the first round," Dawn said to Lynn as Dawn splashed cold water onto her face.

"I'm more worried about the eight other people that could qualify for this tournament," Lynn said.

"Don't be, I have seen what you can do and you could easily win this thing," Dawn said to Lynn as Dawn walked out of the bathroom and hops into the other bed.

"You could also win to Dawn, you could be the dark horse or I would say black sheep, to win this tournament, you showed me that even a non-fighter could win the tournament," Lynn said to Dawn.

"Thanks Lynn," Dawn said to Lynn.

"Night Dawn," Lynn said to Dawn.

"Night Lynn," Dawn said to Lynn as Dawn turned off the light by her bed and they go to sleep.

Then, Dawn hears Lynn snoring from the other bed as Dawn grabs the other pillow on her bed and puts up against the other side of her head, trying use those pillows as ear muffs to block out Lynn's snoring.

"Oh, this will be a long and painful night," Dawn said.

* * *

 **Sorry about this chapter being short, but I promise you the next chapter will be awesome and epic. In the next chapter will feature the first of eight qualifying bouts for the last spots in the tournament and the match will feature two men that had an epic match on NXT recently.**

 **Stay tune because it will be awesome.**


	4. The Qualifiers Begins

**Rise of The Phoenix**

 **Summary: What happens when characters from all over the universe compete in a huge tournament, you get craziness and some awesome encounters for a prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to WWE, CZW, IWA Mid-South, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Fresh TV, Capcom, Hasbro, Mattel, Disney, Marvel, D.C, Etc.**

 **Rated T for violence, blood, language, and some sexual themes.**

 **P.S-This is not related to Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.**

 **Chapter 4: The Qualifiers Begin**

* * *

The next day, Triple H, William Regal, and the current fighters who already entered the tournament walk through the doors of the NXT Arena at Full Sail University.

"Welcome everyone to the NXT Arena," William Regal said as everyone walk into the arena.

Then, they head through another set of doors and what they saw was the NXT ring, but it was different. There was no ropes on the ring and there was these elevated platforms on the corners of the ring, about a foot taller than the top rope.

"You all got lucky enough to enter this tournament already, now you will see eight matches to determine the last spots in the tournament," Triple H said to the fighters.

"If you all can take a seat we can start the qualifiers," William said to the fighters as they took a seat on the bleachers.

Dean then looks over to Dawn and notices that Dawn looked really tired, apparently Lynn's loud snoring caused Dawn to get little sleep last night.

"What happened to you, you look like sh*t," Dean asked Dawn.

"My roommate has a sinus problem or something because her snoring kept me up all night," Dawn said to Dean.

"My idea, grab a set of earplugs, that should give you a good night rest," Dean said to Dawn.

"Will it work," Dawn asked Dean.

"It works for me," Dean said.

"Can you please shut up, the match is about to begin," Seth said to Dean.

Then, this guitar riff was heard and after a minute of this rock music being heard, on the screen was the name "Shinsuke Nakamura".

"No way," Lynn said.

"This can't be," Dean said.

The fighters look to see that "The King of Strong Style" Shinsuke Nakamura enter through the stage and he walks down the ramp and soon enters the ring and waits for his opponent to enter.

"I wonder who's the opponent for Shinsuke," AJ asked.

"Like it matters, whoever wins will have to go through me," Jasper said.

Suddenly, the lights in the arena go out as the fighters were confused on what was going on.

"What happened to the lights," Austin asked.

"Probably a fuse got blown," Wendell said.

Then, these flashes of white light go off in the arena.

"Man, those lights are flashing enough to give someone a seizure," Amethyst said as she and everyone shield their eyes from the flashes.

After the flashes, up on the screen was the words "Balor Club" as the fighters were excited to see Shinsuke's opponent.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be very good," Seth said.

Then, out of the stage came NXT's longest reigning champion, Finn Balor, who for this occasion was not covered in his demonic face paint.

"This could be the match that shows who is more likely to win the tournament," Star said.

Finn soon enters the ring as his music is turned off. Then, Finn and Shinsuke walk into the middle of the ring.

Then, the referee for this bout (which was Drake Wuertz) begins to explain the rules to the fighters.

"Okay guys, you were explained the rules. Only way to win is by knockout, submission, disqualification, or knock out your opponent out of the ring," Drake said to the two wrestlers, and then he asked the wrestlers, "any questions?"

The wrestlers say they understood and then the bell rings beginning the match.

The two wrestlers begin with a collar and elbow tie up. Then, the two wrestlers were moving around the ring, trying to avoid the edge of the ring.

Seconds later, Finn nails Shinsuke with a knee to the ribs, followed by a back suplex.

Shinsuke quickly gets up and nails a hard super kick to Finn, taking him down.

"Ouch," Star said.

"That looked f***ing painful," AVGN said.

Shinsuke begin to show off to the other fighters, not knowing that Finn was starting to recover.

"If I was Shinsuke, I would focus on Finn," Johnny said.

"Nah, I like Shinsuke's attitude, it suits him," Amethyst said.

Shinsuke begins to pick up Finn, but Finn counters by grabbing Shinsuke by his right arm and begins to twist it, trying to make him submit.

The ref was asking Shinsuke if he wanted to give up, but Shinsuke refused to give up as the pain was becoming more intense.

Seconds were passing by as Shinsuke flips Finn over, letting him go as Finn's feet nearly hit the floor.

"Wow, that was close," Sunset said.

"Eh, doesn't really matter to me," Lapis said.

Finn stood back up as he and Shinsuke begin to trade chops and slaps, back and forth as this was even so far.

About thirty seconds later, Shinsuke nails a roundhouse kick to the side of Finn's head. Then, Shinsuke gets Finn down with a hip toss.

Shinsuke backs up to one of the corners as he was ready to finish off Finn.

"Oh yeah, we are going to see the Kinshasa," Lynn said in a excited mood.

Shinsuke runs for Kinshasa, but Finn dodges the strike. Then, Finn grabs Shinsuke from behind and gives him a back suplex.

The ref begins the count on Shinsuke.

1...2...3...4...and Shinsuke gets up before the five count could be made.

Then, Finn nails a kick right to the face of Shinsuke, he then nails a backbreaker on Shinsuke, followed by a neckbreaker on Shinsuke.

Finn sees Shinsuke down so he climbs up to the top of one of the platforms.

He try to nail a frog splash on Shinsuke, but Shinsuke moves out of the way and Finn crashed hard onto the mat.

Shinsuke gets up and grabs Finn from behind, he then delivers a brutal German suplex on Finn.

"Man, Finn landed on his head from that move," Hunter said.

Shinsuke lets go of Finn and was setting up Finn for Kinshasa again.

"Hopefully this time Shinsuke hits it," Flippy said.

As Finn got on one knee, Shinsuke runs up and hits the Kinshasa on Finn, knocking Finn down.

The ref starts the count on Finn.

1...2...3...4...5...6...and Finn gets up before the seven count could be made.

Shinsuke then nails an enzugiri to the back of Finn's skull.

Shinsuke then turns Finn around and nails him with a DDT.

Shinsuke then takes a risk and climbs up to one of the elevated platforms in the ring.

He then jumps off and gets Finn with a elevated leg drop.

"If that didn't knock out Finn Balor, then he must be made of metal," Dean said.

The ref started the count on Finn.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...and Finn barely gets up before the nine count could be made.

"Oh my god, one of these guys could easily win the tournament," Dawn said.

"They have to win first and even if they win, they will be beaten so badly that they could be eliminated in the first round," Seth said.

Shinsuke grabs Finn by the head, hoping to get him with a reverse DDT.

But, Finn gets out of the hold, he then runs up and nails Shinsuke with a sling blade.

As soon Shinsuke got back up, Finn grabs Shinsuke by the head, hooks Finn's arm around his neck, and lifts him up, hoping to hit him with 1916.

"Alright, I think Finn is winning this thing," Dean said.

But suddenly, Shinsuke lands back on his feet, pushes Finn off of him, and nails him a kick to the side of Finn's skull.

Finn was stumbling around when Shinsuke comes behind him and nails him with a release German suplex.

"Man, that looked like it hurt," Turner said.

Finn got on one knee when suddenly, Shinsuke runs up and nails him with the Kinshasa, taking him down.

The ref then starts the count on Finn.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...and Finn manages to get up before the count of ten.

"These two guys won't stay down, just like those extremely hard enemies in Dark Souls," Wendell said.

Shinsuke then nails a brutal backhand to the side of Finn's head.

Then, Shinsuke goes behind Finn, he grabs a hold of him, and then he gives him a release German suplex that sends Finn right near one of the corners.

Shinsuke then was waiting for Finn to get up, hopefully to get Finn with Kinshasa for the third time.

As Finn got onto one knee, Shinsuke runs towards him, hoping to nail his finishing move.

Unfortunately, Finn moves out of the way and Shinsuke wrecks himself on the post as the fighters just cringe at the impact.

"Ow," Lynn said.

"Yikes," Steve said.

"That looks extremely painful, especially with those poles having no give," Turner said.

The ref then starts the count on Shinsuke.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...and Shinsuke manages to get up with him holding his nuts in pain.

Suddenly, Finn grabs Shinsuke from behind, he then lifts him up and drops him with 1916.

"Oh yeah, 1916, that move has taken out everyone he has faced," Lynn said.

"I don't think Finn is quite done just yet," Dean said.

Dean was right, Finn then started to climb up to the top of one of the elevated platforms again. He wants to make sure that he finishes off Shinsuke so he can enter Rise of the Phoenix.

"Him climbing up to the top of the platform could only mean one thing," Seth said.

"It is time for Coup de Grace, the only top rope double stomp move that has taken out a good chunk of the NXT roster," Deadpool said.

Finn then jumps off and gets Shinsuke with Coup de Grace, it was even worse since this was from the elevated platform and the move caused Shinsuke to break two of his ribs.

"Wow, that was possibly the most brutal Coup de Grace ever," Hunter said.

"Yeah, even the one I received at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn was less brutal than the one I saw now," Kevin said.

As Finn got up and looked like he was in some pain, the ref started the count on Shinsuke who was still down.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 and the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match was over.

The fighters that were in the tournament were a bit scared and surprised to see that Finn was now in the tournament.

"Oh my god," Lynn said in shock.

"That was brutal and insane," Rainbow Mika said.

"I thought it was the most amazing thing I have seen in my life," Harley said.

"Well it could have gone either way, but now that Finn is in the tournament, I can't wait to tear that demon apart," Jasper said.

Meanwhile, Finn steps off the ring and approaches William Regal and Triple H.

"Congrats Finn on making it into Rise of the Phoenix," Triple H said to Finn.

"Thanks Hunter, those people should be ready to face against someone like me," Finn said to Triple H.

Finn then took a seat with the other tournament participants.

"You might have won the match to be in this thing, but if you face off against me, then I will curb stomp your skull in," Seth said to Finn as Seth got into Finn's face.

"Bring it on, I'm not the only former NXT Champion that wants to win this tournament," Finn said to Seth.

Seth then walks away from Finn, without saying anything.

"Okay everyone, we need to get this cleaned up a bit and then our next bout will be in a few minutes," Triple H said to the fighters.

* * *

 **So Finn Balor, aka. The Demon King, has qualified for Rise of The Phoenix. But there is still seven more qualifying matches that are taken place in this story.**

 **Coming up will be the next qualifying match and it will have some unique rules in it.**

 **Stay tuned because it will be in the next chapter.**


	5. Extremes and What About Me?

**Rise of The Phoenix**

 **Summary: What happens when characters from all over the universe compete in a huge tournament, you get craziness and some awesome encounters for a prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to WWE, CZW, IWA Mid-South, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Fresh TV, Capcom, Hasbro, Mattel, Disney, Marvel, D.C, Etc.**

 **Rated T for violence, blood, language, and some sexual themes.**

 **P.S-This is not related to Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.**

 **Chapter 5: Extremes and What About Me?**

* * *

The ring was fixed up after the first vicious bout of the qualifiers and the people in the tournament were ready for the next bout.

"So, what do you think what the next match is," Lynn asked.

"Considering what we saw, I bet it is another NXT style match," John Wayne Murdoch said.

"I'm not sure, they could come up with anything for this event," Shego said.

Then, Triple H was ready to announce the next match for the qualifiers.

"Okay fighters, this match will be special because this will be extreme rules and weapons are allowed to be used," Triple H said to the participants and they were intrigued by this stipulation.

"Oh boy, I wish I had popcorn for this," Matt said.

The ref was in the ring as everyone was ready to see the first person for this match to enter the ring.

Suddenly, the sound of ravens squawking was heard throughout the arena and out came the first fighter.

That first fighter was the twenty-seven time WWE Hardcore Champion (or thirty-nine in his mind), Raven, who brought out a shopping cart full of weapons for this bout.

"Oh my god, it's Raven," Lynn said as she was excited for this former TNA World Champion.

"Yeah, we are going to see some bodies broken in this match," Dean said.

Raven soon lifted the cart up into the ring and he enters the ring, looking ready for his fight against the opponent in this extreme qualifying match.

"Bring me my opponent so I can kick their ass," Raven said.

Soon, the sound of "Here Comes the Money" by Naughty by Nature starts to play as the fighters look to the stage in shock.

"Wait a minute," Finn said.

"No way, could it be," Shawn said.

Then, Shane McMahon appears on the stage, looking pumped up for this match.

Shane immediately walks down the ramp and he enters the ring as he goes face to face with Raven.

Soon, Shane's music turned off as the match was about to begin. Meanwhile, William and Triple H were a bit shocked to see Shane here.

"Did you expect Shane to be here," William asked Triple H.

"No not at all," Triple H said.

"Let's hope he knows what he is doing," William said.

Then, the ref begins to tell the rules to the fighters.

"Okay guys, you were given the instructions in the back," the ref said to the wrestlers, then he asked them, "any questions?"

The two didn't say a word, knowing they know the rules for this special match. Then, the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

Raven and Shane were going back and forth with shots to the face as it was even bout between these two guys.

Twenty seconds later, Shane kicks Raven in the ribs, hooks his arm, and gives him a suplex onto the mat.

Shane gets up and pulls a weapon from the garbage can and that weapon was a cooking sheet.

Shane places the sheet on the back of Raven's skull and steps on it as Raven was holding the back of his head in pain.

"Ooh, that looks painful," Akame said.

"Well anything that Shane does will be very painful," Johnny said.

Soon, Shane begins to stomp away on Raven's knee, hoping to weaken it so he could give up.

"Give up Raven, you can't stop me," Shane said to Raven.

"I won't give up against you," Raven said to Shane as he used his good leg to push Shane off of him.

Raven gets up and sees Shane coming right at him for a clothesline.

But, Raven ducks the move and when Shane turns around, Raven kicks Shane in the ribs and nails him with the Raven's Effect DDT.

"Wow that was quick," Dawn said.

"This was such a waste," A.J said.

Soon the ref begins the count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...and Shane gets up and immediately grabs a No Parking sign.

Shane then hits the sign right onto the top of Raven's head.

Then, Shane hits the sign again onto Raven's head.

Shane then drops the sign and gets Raven with a butterfly suplex right onto the sign.

The ref then begins the count on Raven.

1...2...3...4...5...and then Raven gets up before the count of six.

Shane then runs up and takes down Raven with a running knee to the face.

Then, Shane looks through the weapons pile and then he pulls out a plant pot.

"What the hell," Randy said and then they all looked at Dean.

"Why are you looking at me for, I'm not the one who put that in the cart," Dean said.

As soon as Raven got up, Shane hits him over the head with the pot and it breaks upon impact, taking Raven down.

Soon the ref begins the count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...then Raven gets up before the count of nine and Raven was now busted wide open.

"Ouch, Raven looks weak," Lapis said.

"Well taking a pot to the head will do that," Dean said to Lapis.

Raven stumbles forward and Shane nails him with a punch.

"I'm way more hardcore than you," Shane said to Raven.

Shane then grabs a broom from the pile and nails Raven in the back with it.

Shane then winds up again and smacks Raven in the back with the broom again, this time breaking the broom in two.

"Thank god that wasn't my broom being used," Kenny said.

Shane then picks up a fire extinguisher as Raven was getting back onto his feet.

"Hey Raven, eat cold air," Shane said to Raven as Shane sprayed Raven with the extinguisher.

As Raven was disoriented from the spray, Shane drops the weapon and decks Raven in the back of the head with a forearm.

Then, the ref begins the count on Raven.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...but Raven manages to get up before the count of ten.

When Raven turned around, Shane was about to attack him with a double axe handle.

But then, Raven kicks Shane in the ribs and gets him with the Raven's effect DDT.

"If I know anything about Raven is that move will definitely finish him off," Lynn said.

Then the ref begins the count on Shane.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...and Shane manages to get up before the count of ten.

Raven then picks up a barb wire bat and hits it in Shane's ribs. Then he hits the bat right onto Shane's back as he got onto one knee.

"I'm going to be in this tournament and not you," Raven said angrily to Shane and then he kicks onto the side of Shane's head.

"If that didn't jumble his brain then there is something wrong," Jack Brewer said.

Then, Raven tells the backstage crew to bring something down to the ring.

Meanwhile, the ref begins the count on Shane again.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...and Shane barley gets up before the count of ten.

Meanwhile, the backstage crew brings out a table and then they slide it into the ring.

Raven then picks up the table and sets it up in the middle of the ring.

Afterwards, Raven picks up Shane and hooks his arm around his neck, Raven was looking for a suplex onto Shane and through the table.

Raven tries for a suplex, but Shane wrapped his right leg around Raven and didn't move an inch.

About seven seconds later, Shane starts to punch Raven in the ribs.

After five punches, Shane reverses and gives Raven a suplex, even worse was that Raven landed back first onto the barb wire bat.

As Raven was screaming in pain, Shane picks up Raven back onto his feet as Raven was holding his back in pain.

Shane then picks up a chair and smacks it onto Raven's face, the shot was loud enough that everyone in the building heard it.

"Ouch, that hurt," Dean said.

"Yeah, I took some wild shots in the past, but that was ever worse than getting slammed into the boards," Turner said.

Shane then drops the chair and places Raven onto the table. Shane then picks up the chair and places on top of Raven's chest.

Shane then immediately looks at one of the corners and was contemplating if he should jump off the top platform.

"Do it Shane, climb up to that platform," Finn said to Shane.

Shane then climbs up to the top of the platform as he was about to perform an insane high flying move like always.

After a few seconds, Shane jumps off the platform and nails Raven with a diving elbow off the platform and through the table, breaking it apart as both men were down and out.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome, that is all I wanted to see, Shane McMahon risking everything to win a match," Lynn said in an excited matter.

Soon, the ref begins the count on both men.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...and Shane barely gets up before the count of eight as the ref continues the count on Raven.

8...9...10 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match was over.

"Wait, Shane won," Seth said in shock.

"And I thought Harley was nuts, Shane takes things ever farther," Randy said.

"You know I'm right here," Harley said to Randy.

Shane looks at the audience and then sets his sights on Seth and gives him this cut throat gesture.

"Oh yeah, bring it on McMahon," Seth said to Shane.

Shane then steps off the ring and walks towards Triple H and William Regal.

"Congrats Shane, you have now officially entered the Rise of The Phoenix," William said to Shane.

Shane then takes a seat with the rest of the competitors as Seth looks on at Shane.

"What," Shane asked.

"You made a big mistake being here with me," Seth said to Shane.

"We will see about that," Shane said.

"Okay everyone, as the ring crew cleans up this madness that just happened, let's take a break and afterwards the next match will begin," Triple H said to the competitors.

* * *

 **Boy, that was a short match, but man that was violent. Now Shane McMahon joins the rest of the competitors in Rise of The Phoenix.**

 **Stay tuned because the next match of the qualifiers will be in the next chapter.**


	6. Bionics and Time Travel

**Rise of The Phoenix**

 **Summary: What happens when characters from all over the universe compete in a huge tournament, you get craziness and some awesome encounters for a prize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to WWE, CZW, IWA Mid-South, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Fresh TV, Capcom, Hasbro, Mattel, Disney, Marvel, D.C, Etc.**

 **Rated T for violence, blood, language, and some sexual themes.**

 **P.S-This is not related to Fanfiction Master of the Death Matches.**

 **Chapter 6: Bionics and Time Travel**

* * *

The other fighters were done from their break and were ready for the third qualifying match for a spot in Rise of the Phoenix.

"Okay everyone, it is time for the third qualifier to earn a spot in the tournament and it is just a regular match," William said to the other fighters.

Then there was this sound of gears moving as the first fighter walks towards the ring. The fighter was a dark skinned teenager wearing this black jumpsuit and one sleeve was red in colour, it was the half human and half bionic, Leo Dooley.

Leo walks down the ramp and he enters the ring as the other fighters look on in confusion.

"Wait, some kid wants to be in this tournament," Kevin Owens said.

"I'm starting to think that this is a big waste of time," Seth said.

"Now hang on let's see what this kid can do," Finn said to the hated wrestlers.

As the music off, out came Leo's opponent. It was girl wearing a black beanie, a black tank top, and black MMA shorts with skulls on them, it was time traveller, Cyd Ripley.

Cyd walks down the ramp and she enters the ring as she and Leo were in this face to face showdown with each other.

Soon the ref separates the two fighters so they don't fighting with each other right away.

"Okay fighters you read the rules in the back," the ref said to the two fighters and then he asked them, "any questions?"

The two fighters nodded no since they knew what the rules were for this match. Then the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

The two fighters went back and forth with strikes, it was going to be a hard fight since Leo can't use his bionic powers and Cyd can't use her time travel abilities.

Thirteen seconds later, Cyd grabs Leo by his ribs and brings him down face first.

As Leo got on his knees, Cyd runs towards Leo and gets him with a dropkick to the face, taking him down.

"Ouch, that is going to leave a nasty foot mark," Dean said.

Cyd gets up and begins to stomp away onto Leo's back, hoping to weaken him enough for him to give up.

After about fifteen stomps, Cyd gets Leo in a camel clutch as the ref was asking Leo if he wanting to give up. But Leo refused to give up as he was struggling to get out of that situation.

"Come on, why won't you give up," Cyd asked Leo.

"Because I'm freaking bionic," Leo said as he escapes the hold and trips Cyd, she landed face first onto the mat.

Leo grabs Cyd by her leg and drags her to the middle of the ring. Leo then gets Cyd in a front head lock and gets her in an alligator roll, trying to make her submit.

But even with the intense pain, Cyd refuses to give up. After an intense forty seconds of looking in the hold, Cyd escapes Leo's grasp.

As Leo got on his knees, Cyd nails Leo with an almost jaw shattering superkick.

"Oh," the other fighters said.

"Yikes, that has to hurt," Lynn said.

Cyd then runs up and nails Leo with a swinging neckbreaker.

Cyd then looks over to the top right elevated platform and she had an idea. Cyd then climbs up to the top of the platform on the top right corner of the ring.

Cyd then jumps off the platform, hoping to get a splash. But Leo suddenly got his second wind and gets back up, he then catches Cyd on his shoulders and gets her in a fireman's carry.

Leo then spins around Cyd in an airplane spin. Every time he spin Cyd around, it was making Cyd a bit sick.

After spinning her around twenty-one times, Leo sets Cyd back onto her feet as Cyd was a bit dizzy from those spins.

"Ok, time to finish you off," Leo said to Cyd.

Leo then runs up and gets Cyd with a superman punch, but that didn't knock Cyd down.

"Oh come on," Leo said.

Then, Leo runs up again and nails her with another superman punch, but yet again that doesn't get Cyd down.

"Okay, time to take things up a notch," Leo said.

Then, Leo runs up and uses his bionic hand to nail Cyd with a third and final superman punch, this time the move takes down Cyd.

Then, the ref starts the count on Cyd.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 as the ref signals the bell to be ringed and the match was over in quick time.

"Wow, that was a one sided fight," Dean said.

"Yeah, it wasn't even exciting," Wendell said.

"I can't believe that idiot just qualified for the tournament," Kevin Owens said.

"I hope that someone can take him out in the first round," Seth said.

Leo then steps off the ring and approaches Triple H and William Regal.

"Congratulations Leo Dooley, you have qualified for Rise of the Phoenix," William said to Leo.

"You can join the rest of the fighters now," Triple H said to Leo and then Leo sits down with the rest of the fighters.

"Man, it is good to be in it," Leo said.

"You should be careful not to get too confident, there's a lot of people that want the prize," Finn said to Leo.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle these guys behind me," Leo said to Finn.

"I hope you can," Finn said to Leo

"While the ring crew cleans up the ring, we will break for two minutes and the next match will begin," Triple H said.

* * *

 **I know that fight was really short, but what did you expect when a somewhat bionic guy takes on a time traveler without her partner, you would get a very short one sided fight.**

 **Anyway, up next will be the fourth qualifying match, so stay with us.**


End file.
